Adiestrándote
by Diablix
Summary: James & Lily. El poder de persuasión de Sirius Black no conoce límites y por ello ha involuncrado a la mismísima Lily Evans en sus maléficos planes. Ella tiene que aceptar el desafío de "amaestrar" a Potter para que sepa respetar a las mujeres. RE-EDITADO.


¡Mi primer fic Harry Potter!

Disclaimer¡Harry Potter ni sus personajes, no me pertenecen solo a la escritora J.K.!

La principal pareja es Lily & James, las demás son sólo secundarias. El Fic en sí es AU, e intento seguir la caracterización de los personajes sin salirme del canon. Prometo que la historia será divertida, romántica con toques picantes y con mucho Sirius Black.

Al final agradecería Reviews, críticas o agradecimientos. Expresar vuestros sentimientos por este fic a través de reviews. Muchas gracias por leerme.

* * *

James & Lily

Sinopsis: Lily acepta el reto -propuesto por Black- de amaestrar a James

para sepa tratar a las mujeres o, simplemente, entenderlas.

* * *

**Capítulo I**:

"La Teoría"

- Un brindis por Potter¡qué consiguió una cita con Emma Higgs! –celebró Sirius Black alzando su cerveza de mantequilla por encima de todos los presentes, los demás lo imitaron.

- ¡Oh vamos, no es para tanto! –comentó el homenajeado con sonrisa triunfal.

- James no seas modesto –dijo Peter tomando un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.- No todos han conseguido lo que tú has conseguido¡una cita con la tía más buena de Slytherin! –hizo una breve pausa y alzó dos dedos- encima, ella está en séptimo. ¡Tío, eres mi ídolo!

- Bueno, si yo también me lo hubiera propuesto, ya me estaría besando con ella en este instante –objetó Sirius, reclamando su atención.- Pero, no nos dejes en ascuas¿cómo se lo pediste?

- Fue fácil si tienes la suficiente auto confianza en ti mismo –explicó James a sus amigos, que lo miraba con interés.- Estuve esperando que se apartara por un segundo de su grupo de amigas, y cuando tuve la ocasión, se lo dije.

- Y ¿ella aceptó de buenas a primeras? –intervino por primera vez Remus asombrado sin creerse la historia. Sabía de primera mano, porque se lo había dicho sus amigos, que ella había rechazado a tantos chicos como estrellas hay en el cielo.

- Claro –afirmó James sonriente.- ¿Dudabas de mi eficacia?

Las puertas de Las Tres Escobas volvieron a abrirse dando paso a dos jovencitas: la primera destacaba por su espesa mata pelirroja algo enmarañada y sus brillantes ojos verdes, relucía su insignia de Prefecta en la bufanda escarlata; la otra, de cabello rizados oscuros y ojos marrones, sujetaba una bolsa de caramelos de HoneyDukes.

- Lupin –dijo Lily Evans, al llegar hacia donde se encontraba seguida de su amiga.- Te estaba buscando.

- Hola Evans¿qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Remus con amabilidad mirándola directamente.

- Cambiaron el horario nocturno de vigilancia –dijo, yendo directamente al grano y entregándole el nuevo horario. Miró de soslayo a los presentes, Sirius Black que escuchaba la conversación muy interesado; Peter Pettigrew, jugaba entretenido con sus dedos y finalmente, James Potter, cruzaron sus miradas durante unos segundos.

- Cambiaron la hora de todas nuestras ronda nocturnas –bufó Remus, pensando en las noches de luna llenas.

- Fíjate Remus, que eso no es lo peor. El horario de Slytherin permaneció intacto –refutó Sirius señalando las rondas nocturnas de las serpientes.- Ellos sí que tienen suerte.

- Black no seas tan entrometido –comentó la amiga de Lily, Melissa McKinnon, saboreando un caramelo.- Lo que deberían quejarse son ellos, no tú.

- McKinnon tiene razón –corroboró James con pesar, antes de que Sirius protestara.- Ellos son los que hacen las rondas nocturnas, no tú. Debes de comprenderlo -Sirius bufó enfadado.

- Gracias Evans –sonrió Lupin, y añadió cortésmente.- ¿Queréis algo de beber? Aprovechaos ahora, pago yo –invitó él con dulzura.

- No queremos molestar –murmuró Evans con una tímida sonrisa.

- Venga sentaos –apremió Sirius, preparando dos taburetes y educadamente invitando a las dos señoritas a sentarse, gesto que las dos no pudieron rechazar por mucho que insistieran. Además, James por su parte, ya trajo las dos cervezas de mantequillas bien fresquitas a cada una.

- Muchas gracias –expusieron las dos antes de probar un sorbo de sus respectivos vasos.

- ¿De qué hablabais? –preguntó curiosa Melissa.

- Estábamos celebrando que James tiene una cita –reveló Peter a sus compañeras que fruncieron el ceño. James se puso colorado por momentos- y es... Emma Higgs, la afortunada.

- Felicidades Potter –congratuló Melissa dando dos palmaditas en su espalda.

James se ruborizó un poco cuando la pelirroja le miró intensamente, gesto que no paso desapercibo por Sirius. En cuestión de segundos tramó un plan, ya que él era inteligente e ingenioso donde los haya, al menos en lo que a diversión y bromas se refiere.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer en tu cita? -preguntó espontáneamente Sirius provocando la atención en ese tema, incluso Evans se interesó en su respuesta.

- Pues no sé, la verdad, se me ocurrirá algo cuando sea ese día –dijo de sopetón James, molestando indirectamente a las chicas.- Prefiero ser espontáneo, a las chicas les gustan.

- Y ¿tú te dices llamar Galán de Hogwarts conocedor de todas las mujeres? –cuestionó Lily algo molesta sacando a relucir su visión feminista de las cosas.

Sirius sonrió radiante, el plan acaba de comenzar, la diversión estaba asegurada.

- Sí ... –susurró dubitativo James mirando a su cerveza algo temeroso de la actitud de Evans. Maldiciendo por lo bajini a Black.

- Era una pregunta hipotética –aclaró Lily, tachándolo de su mente de engreído y egocéntrico. Se relajó un poco y continuó- A las chicas, nos gusta que todo esté ideado y romántico... –Sirius frunció el ceño- no cursi. Una cita debe seguir sus pautas.

- Exacto –confirmó Melissa, después de beber un poco de su cerveza.- Las chicas se fijan mucho en los detalles, por mínimos que sea ... pero Potter¿por qué quieres salir con Emma Higgs?

Sirius y James manifestaron miradas cómplices y con gestos simularon a la perfección las protuberancias de Emma.

- ¡POR SUS PECHOS! –exclamó Lily exaltada, todas las miradas se centraban en ellas, tosió levemente y murmuró dulcemente- Perdón.

Sirius observó detenidamente a la pelirroja, era la ocasión perfecta. Ya cuando James fuera mayor y cuando lo llegara a perdonar, se lo agradecería. Pero por ahora ...

- Evans, Evans, Evans, ... El pequeño James es tan inexperto –enunció Sirius pellizcándole la mejilla al nombrado- aunque presuma de haber salido con tantas chicas, y haber tenido tantas citas –se acercó poco a poco a la pelirroja- entre tú y yo, en realidad han sido tres desastrosas citas.

- ¿Qué?

- Calla James, la verdad tendrá que salir alguna vez –silenció Black.- Retomando el tema; yo, Sirius Black, temo por su vida social –dramatizó- por eso, te pido como amigo o futuro ligue –bromeó, cosa que no le gustó a James- que le adiestres como si fuera un perro –James le fulminó con la mirada- para que sepa tratar a las mujeres como iguales, no como objetos.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿qué dices Black? –interrogó nerviosa Lily.

- Piénsalo por un momento. Desde mi punto de vista estás evitándole a muchas, pero que muchas mujeres se tratadas como objetos –convenció sutilmente- le estás haciendo un favor, y más a él.

Sirius observó a Melissa, insistiendo con la mirada, para que le ayudara.

- Lily, propóntelo como un reto –mencionó ella.

James miraba a todos los presentes, todos lo ignoraban y centraban especial en su vida privada y social. Jurando y perjurando que cuando se fueran las chicas iba a morir alguien.

- ¿Qué dices Evans? –insistió Sirius agarrándole las manos y viéndola con ojos suplicantes.- Por favor.

- Vale. Esta bien –comunicó ella algo sonrosada.- Amaestr...digo, enseñaré a Potter.

- Perfecto. Espera a James después del entrenamiento de Quidditch –concluyó Sirius plantándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja. Sus mejillas se confundía con el color de su cabello.- Muchas gracias, Evans.

- Nosotras ya nos vamos yendo, tenemos cosas que hacer –apremió Melissa, agarrando a su amiga del brazo y despidiéndose de sus compañeros.- Muchas gracias, Lupin.

Sirius sintió como alguien le quisiera matar a través de la mirada, se giró y contempló a Potter que resaltaba por un color rojo pero¿de furia o de celos?

- En mi defensa, solo lo hago por ti –se defendió Sirius escondiéndose detrás de Remus cobardemente.- Un par de mentiras por aquí, otros par de mentiras por allá ... pero todo por una buena causa.

- Creo que mi buena acción de este año será librarme de ti –agarrando a Sirius por su oreja- El mundo me lo agradecerá.

- Sé que puedes estar enfadado, pero, al menos tendrás la oportunidad de estar con Evans –puntualizó él, pero eso lo empeoró aún más.- Apiádate de mi.

**&.&.o.&.&**

El entrenamiento terminaba dentro de diez minutos, solo tenía que esperarle sentada en una de las gradas hasta que fuese la hora. De mientras, observaba el partido que jugaba entre ellos, se fijó que él jugaba bastante bien, diría fenomenal.

James sintió una mirada que le seguía con su escoba buscó disimuladamente quien era. Sus ojos estallaron de emoción y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al saber quien era, Lily Evans. Una bludger chocó con su escoba, casi estrellándolo contra el suelo, pero ya sabía que hacer en estas situaciones: No perder el control ni los nervios. Lo que sí sabía que le iba a doler.

**&.&.o.&.&**

**- **Potter, despiértese.

James abrió lentamente los ojos, todo estaba borroso pero distinguió una mata de cabello pelirrojo entre todos los presentes. Mentalmente se llamó _Idiota_, había hecho el perfecto ridículo sin proponérselo. Evans ya tenía más motivos para llamarle malogrado intento de hombre.

- ¿Estás bien Potter? –preguntó Lily entregándole las gafas.

- Gracias –dijo al ponérselas, tocó su frente, estaba llenas de vendas algo húmedas.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Te diste un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, pero¿en qué ibas pensando? –interrogó Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts.

James se sonrojó de golpe, en ese momento prefirió que la tierra se lo tragase o que hubiera estado más tiempo inconsciente¡qué situación más comprometía se encontraba!

- No lo sé –mintió, pensando que por una vez en su vida la pelirroja no dedujera la situación por su cara.

- Nos diste un buen susto Potter –dijo el capitán de Gryffindor.- Ahora lo que necesita Potter es descanso; Evans te encargas de él –le suplicó él, pero antes de que se negara todo el equipo Gryffindor se había marchado, dejándolos solos con Poppy.

- No tengo poción para curar esas heridas del brazo y si las hiciera ahora probamente se te infectarían aún más, y no quiero amputarte el brazo –comunicó seriamente, Potter se puso lívido, él no sabía que bromeaba.

- ¿Qué propone? –murmuró palideciendo por segundos.

Cinco minutos más tarde todo Hogwarts se enteró, o por lo menos, toda esa planta que Potter se encontraba en la enfermería chillando como un maníaco.

- Señor Potter¡cálmese! Es agua oxigenada, una cura muggle –explicó observando como su enfermo se retorcía de dolor al aplicarle un poco en las heridas.

- Los muggles están locos –comentó sin pensar. Lily tosió levemente, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella era muggle y que le había insultado- Sin ofender –respondió con una sonrisita.

- Señor Potter, ahora sólo queda los arañazos de la mejilla –avisó Poppy amenazando con aplicarle el algodón con el alcohol.- Por favor, compórtese como un hombre.

- No quiero ... –dijo con tono infantil.- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

- ¡JAMES POTTER! James –dijo con tono afectivo Lily, calmando al pequeñín, acarició su cabello con suavidad y luego la mejilla que se encontraba impune. James por el contrario, su corazón latía ciento veinte por hora y sus mejillas tomaban cada vez un color rojizo. Tenía los labios secos, y estaba nervioso.

- Ni le ha dolido, Potter –dijo apartando el algodón de sus facciones. James estaba anonadado y Lily, ella ya se había apartado de su lado sin darse cuenta.- Gracias Evans. Voy a preparar una poción para él, cuídalo de mientras, no tardo.

Poppy cerró la puerta y los dejó solos definitivamente.

- Todo principio básico para comprender a las mujeres se resume en: E.E.E. –resumió la norma básica- a parte, de saber que decirle en el justo momento.

- ¿E.E.E¿Qué?

- Escuchar, escuchar y escuchar –James miró hacia el otro lado.- ¿Me escuchas, Potter?

- ¿Me hablabas? –bromeó divertido.

- Muy gracioso Potter –comentó Lily sarcástica sentándose en el filo de la cama.

- ¿Entonces si sé escuchar, ya tengo asegurada una noche de sexo desenfrenado? –cuestionó divertido.

- No digas sandeces, para que un tía se acueste contigo debe haber tomado cincuenta copas whisky de fuego –mintió Lily, ya que muchas chicas harían lo que fuera por una noche de sexo salvaje con él, pero entre esa larga lista de chicas no se encontraba Lily Evans- o tener poco cerebro.

- Entonces lo principal es escuchar –dijo él con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué más?

- Ante todo no seas descortés, y sé siempre amable –siguió ella con precisión- no intentes sonreír mucho, pensará la chica que se desencajó la mandíbula y ante todo, no digas ningún chiste excepto que la situación lo requiera. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, lo entiendo. Amable y atento, sin sonreír mucho y nada de chistes –repitió James como buen alumno.

- Perfecto. El principio básico lo has captado, ahora vamos a la practica con teoría.

- ¿Qué?

Lily se quitó la túnica y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, entreviendo algo de escote. James se le había cortado la respiración y la boca la tenía seca, el corazón amenazaba con salirse y le ardían los pequeños arañazos. Intentaba mirarle a sus ojos verdes, pero esa pequeña abertura lo absorbía.

Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba, y esto, sólo acababa de comenzar.

(...) Continuará (...)

* * *

Gracias por leerme.

Ahora darle al GO! y dejad vuestro Review

en tres...dos...uno...


End file.
